


oink

by pickled_octopus



Category: Peppa Pig (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickled_octopus/pseuds/pickled_octopus
Summary: Suzy visits her friend Peppa at her house on the hill after a long year of fighting over socks, crying, and exchanging long glances they were too scared to acknowledge, and they discover things about themselves that they tried hard to ignore.
Relationships: Peppa Pig/Suzy Sheep (Peppa Pig)
Kudos: 10





	oink

Suzy straightens her skirt, takes a deep breath and knocks on her best friend’s door. A few days ago they’d had their biggest fight yet, over who got to be the fairy princess. Suzy knew they were too old for it by now, but years of memories they had woven (often with Suzy’s wool) had made the game sacred. Suzy realised that she was making a huge deal over nothing- of course Peppa should be the princess, with her soft snorts, pink skin and weirdly attractive snout. The door creaked as it opened, and suddenly Suzy was greeted with Peppa’s face in all its glory. 

“Suzy,” said Peppa, her British accent thick. Her cheeks were clearly tear streaked. “I didn’t think you’d come.”  
They were quiet for a moment.  
“I’m sorry-” they exclaimed simultaneously, before bursting into laughter. They hugged, Suzy’s wool brushing against Peppa’s arm. 

“Come on,” said Peppa, taking Suzy by the trotter. Suzy blushed. They sat down in Peppa’s room, Suzy taking a deep breath to inhale the manure-like scent of Peppa’s room. They looked at each other. Suzy arranged her face into a fake smile, knowing she had to do her duty as a friend, and ask about Peppa’s long term crush on Pedro Pony. 

“How‘s it going with Pedro?” she asked, trying to seem bright and supportive.  
“Oh,” Peppa looked disappointed for a reason Suzy couldn’t quite fathom. Her expression was unreadable- well, as unreadable as a pig’s can be.

“He asked me to go to the stables with him,” said Peppa, staring at Suzy. She seemed to be asking for something. Suzy looked away quickly, her eyes catching on Peppa’s beautiful snout. 

“Did you say yes?” said Suzy, after a significant silence. Her tone was wondering, hushed, sheep-like. “Baaa.” She often accidentally lost control and ended up bleating whenever she was feeling an uncomfortable range of emotions. 

“You know I didn’t,” Peppa whispered, staring at Suzy’s mouth. If it could be called a mouth, that is. Suzy leaned in, finally being as close to Peppa’s seductive snout as she wanted to be. Suzy took one last questioning look into Peppa’s eyes before kissing her, Peppa’s snout smushed against the side of Suzy’s face. 

“I love you,” Peppa said. “Oink.”


End file.
